Metal Gear Survive
}} Metal Gear Survive is an upcoming co-op survival action game by Konami Digital Entertainment. It is the first Metal Gear game to be developed since Hideo Kojima's departure from Konami in late 2015,Metal Gear Survive is Konami's first Metal Gear game without Hideo Kojima as well as the second Metal Gear-related project to be conducted since the same time period (the first being a pachislot adaptation of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater).http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=26944 Plot Following the evacuation of Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller from the besieged Mother Base, a wormhole opens in the sky and absorbs the offshore plant as well the remaining MSF soldiers. The soldiers are transported to an alternate reality along with the remains of Mother Base, to find the world full of hostile, crystalline zombie-like entities. Development Metal Gear Survive was first announced on August 16, 2016 during the Gamescom 2016 event. However, this was not the first time the concept of a zombie game was toyed with, as Hideo Kojima admitted on April 29, 2013 that he always wanted to make one during Metal Gear Solid V's development,https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/329002165068779520 and Kojima reportedly requested to Platinum Games that the sequel to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance have Gray Fox fighting against nanomachine-empowered zombies.https://archive.fo/IcnSy The game's development was first hinted at on December 17, 2015 when Konami started recruiting for a new Metal Gear development staff.https://www.konami.com/jobs/en/career/spe/mgs_en.php (link is dead, see this link here for an archived version) Konami Europe president Tomotada Tashiro described Metal Gear Survive as a "fresh take on the series' famed stealth elements", all with a "unique co-op setting that is designed for a truly engrossing multiplayer experience." Konami USA replied to a fan on Reddit, in which they stated that Metal Gear Survive will have an option for those who prefer to play solo. They continued, stating that the game's story "should be considered as a parallel story." They also stated the same team that worked on Metal Gear Solid V is working on Metal Gear Survive. In an interview with Dengeki PlayStation, the development staff stated that the player will be able to customize their character, use several weapons, and develop their own equipment to suit their play style. They also stated that while it will be possible to stealthly maneuver around enemies when playing solo, it will be much more difficult taking on waves of them compared to co-op play.Several MGSV:TPP Devs Working On Metal Gear Survive, Creatures Harder to Defeat in Single Player - Play-Asia.com On September 14, 2016, it was announced that Metal Gear Survive would be given a stage demo showing at Tokyo Game Show 2016, specifically on Saturday, September 17, at 16:15 JST (9:15 CET, 00:15 PST, 3:15 EST), and that there would be a new announcement from Konami relating to the game. It was also announced that the demo would be livestreamed during the event.Metal Gear Survive Will Be Part of Konami's TGS Livestream - GameSpotMetal Gear Survive is made by the MGS5 team, gameplay coming Saturday | GamesRadar+ The demo revealed that the Fulton Cannon will make an appearance, that the player can optionally retrieve the creatures for resource building, they can acquire resource building, that they can heal themselves on the main menu, and that the player can develop various things from collected resources, from defensive measures to offensive measures. The players can also split up.Metal Gear Survive Gameplay Demo Released - Game Rant During a stage presentation at TGS 2016, Hideo Kojima was asked if he had anything to do with Metal Gear Survive. He stated that the game had "nothing to do with him," the Metal Gear series is about "political fiction and espionage,” and zombies don't fit into his vision of the series. Yoji Shinkawa also stated that he wasn't involved with the game. He jokingly said that Metal Gear Survive would have mechs if he worked on it.Kojima Calls Out Metal Gear Survive's Zombies - IGN - IGN.com Gallery Metal-Gear-Survive-Logo.png|Logo. Metal-Gear-Survive-Packshot-PS4-PAL.png|Teaser cover. Metal-Gear-Survive-Key-Art.jpg|Key art. Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-01.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-02.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-03.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-04.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-05.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-06.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-Announcement-Screenshot-07.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-1.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-2.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-3.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-5.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-6.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-7.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-8.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-9.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-10.jpg Metal-Gear-Survive-TGS-2016-Screen-11.jpg Videos File:Metal_Gear_Survive_-_Gamescom_2016_Reveal_Trailer_PS4|''Metal Gear Survive'' Gamescom 2016 reveal trailer (PlayStation 4 version). Official METAL GEAR SURVIVE - ANNOUNCE TRAILER KONAMI (ESRB)|Official announce trailer (ESRB). 【公式】 METAL GEAR SURVIVE - ANNOUNCE TRAILER KONAMI (CERO)|Official announce trailer (CERO). Official METAL GEAR SURVIVE - ANNOUNCE TRAILER KONAMI (PEGI)|Official announce trailer (PEGI). Official METAL GEAR SURVIVE TGS 2016 GAME PLAY DEMO KONAMI (ESRB)|Official Metal Gear Survive TGS 2016 gameplay demo (ESRB). 【公式】 METAL GEAR SURVIVE - TGS2016 GAME PLAY DEMO（Stealth Defense） KONAMI (CERO)|Official Metal Gear Survive TGS 2016 gameplay demo (CERO). Official METAL GEAR SURVIVE TGS 2016 GAME PLAY DEMO KONAMI (PEGI)|Official Metal Gear Survive TGS 2016 gameplay demo (PEGI). References External links *Official site Category:Games